Everybody Loves Me: Bobbi Morse Oneshot Collection
by Patchwork Author
Summary: This is collection of unrelated oneshots of different Bobbi Morse crackships! Come find a chapter that piques your curiosity, or is one of your favorites or guilty pleasures. Come skip around as the collection grows. First chapter up: Morsecode. In which Bobbi learns she really likes it when Skye wears her clothes.
1. MorseCode

A/N: Hey! So this little collection of oneshots will all be non-connected, just ways for me to fill my Bobbi crackship heart. We're staring off with MorseCode, aslso known as Bobbi/Skye. Stick around for the ride, and as this collection of one-shots grows, feel free to jump around the chapters if you're curious!

Disclaimer: All rights go to their proper owners, I own nothing.

Bobbi was resilient. She could hold up under great stress and agony, could muscle through pain.

She couldn't hold her own against Skye, apparently.

There'd been a kiss, a number of kisses, one night, and a very distinct _almost_. That was a few weeks ago. For the most part, Bobbi was able to pretend that nothing happened, act the consummate professional. But there were moments were her will was very strongly tested.

There was one day, for instance, where the girls' laundry got all mixed up at the playground and Skye ended up with Bobbi's Star Wars shirt. And actually wore it around the base all day. She'd initially thought that Bobbi would be angry at her for wearing at it but Bobbi was just hit with this weird longing and all of these feelings she hadn't been prepared to feel.

She did her own laundry after that.

Now, they were on a mission and paired up. Bobbi could do that. They were undercover, though. And Skye had only packed warm tactical gear, not warm civilian clothes. She had pants and the right shoes, but that was about it. Bobbi dug through her stuff and found a sweater for Skye to wear.

"Here, put this on. We have to head out. Coulson and May are already on the move."

"Okay, gimme a sec."

Skye pulled the sweater on and fixed her hair. It fit her just fine…except for the length. It was a little long on her torso but noticeable longer on her arms. She had sweater paws, basically. She looked a little too adorable for Bobbi's own good. At least their mark would never except she was a lethal agent and superpowered Inhuman.

Bobbi realized she was staring and focused on loading her gun. She had a thing for Skye wearing her clothes, she realized. Really, of all the things she had to be weak for, she had to be weak for that?

"I look like a small child in this sweater," Skye muttered as they left the safe house.

"You look fine."

"Mhm, sure."

Bobbi rolled her eyes. "You do. Stop fishing for compliments. You look all sorts of adorable, it's kind of aggravating, actually," she said. Skye raised her eyebrows, like Bobbi had given her exactly what she wanted. Bobbi shook her head. She knew what Skye wanted to hear. And maybe giving it to her wasn't smart, but what was she supposed to do?

They found their mark and started tailing him, talking only about the mission for a while, thankfully. But Bobbi should've known Skye wouldn't let her off easy.

"I have my own version, too, you know," she said.

Bobbi furrowed her brow. "What?"

"Seeing me in your clothes does something for you. I've got my own version of that," Skye said. She smiled, quickening her pace to keep up with Bobbi. "I get it when I see you training, and your training clothes and those escrima sticks."

Bobbi shot her a look. How did she figure out the clothes thing? Then her mind realized what Skye was saying. "Really? The sparring does it for you?"

Skye smiled mischieviously, but she did look a little embarrassed. "Yeah. What can I say, Morse, you pull off a good high ponytail, and you kick major ass."

Bobbi could not believe they were doing this now, on a mission. Oh, sure, this wouldn't be the first time she was genuinely flirting with someone on a mission but she'd been so _good_ lately. They turned a corner, and Bobbi kept her eye trained on the mark.

"I know we haven't talked about our Almost Night…" she said.

"Understandable."

"Maybe we should. When we get back to our safe house."

"Yeah we can talk. But first I'm gonna have to get out of your clothes."

Bobbi grinned, looking at Skye for a second before focusing on their mission again. She could be amenable to that.

A few hours after their tail was captured and delivered to Coulson, and just a little after their _Almost_ became _Real,_ Bobbi leaned against the headboard of the bed, watching Skye slip one of her shirts over her head.

"You're making a habit of wearing my clothes."

Skye shrugged and gave a small smile. "I thought you liked it?"

"I do." She sat up further, resting her arms on her knees. "And I liked this a lot. I just don't want to be doing something foolish."

Skye climbed onto the bed, scooting closer to Bobbi. "Look I may be impulsive, and sarcastic and I make jokes when things are serious to break the tension, but I am responsible, you know. Believe it or not I wouldn't be doing this if I thought it was foolish," she said. Her smile widened. "I mean you're hard to resist but you're not that hard to resist."

Bobbi laughed, and then leaned forward to kiss Skye. When they pulled apart, she reached forward to fiddle with the fabric of her shirt that Skye was wearing. "I don't understand why this drives me so crazy. I'm a trained killer and I can't handle you in my clothes," she shook her head.

"Well, I am Inhumanly adorable," Skye grinned. She stood up then, slowly drifting towards the bathroom. She stretched her arms, causing the shirt to rise up. "Besides, you should _really_ see yourself after sparring."

She disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Bobbi to sit by herself, laughing a little, wishing Skye was back where she could kiss her, and feeling stupidly happy now that they'd move past their awkward phase of _Almost_.


	2. BobbiKara

A/N: Here's with a really rare pairing, Bobbi/Kara, which I discovered thanks to the great marysuepoots on tumblr. Her headcanon is both brilliant and painful and she actually wrote more brilliant and painful stuff for them! This is my humble attempt.

Disclaimer: All rights go to their proper owners, I own nothing.

When Bobbi's quinjet set down in DC, she immediately checked in at S.H.I.E.L.D, letting Hill hand her the report she had to fill out, and getting patched up by one of the doctors on hand. Once she was bandaged and cleared, she headed back to her apartment. The sun had long set by the time she got home, and she was feeling battle weary, knowing it was long past time to be home. Still, the thought of home made her so, so happy.

She tried to be silent as she closed the door behind her, dropped her bag on the couch and her blank report on the coffee table. If Kara was asleep, she didn't want to wake her. She'd just crash on the couch, that was their normal routine when they got home late from a mission. Of course, Bobbi hadn't seen Kara in about two weeks, and she thought she was going to go insane if she had to go much longer without her – though they'd both done it before for longer missions – but she could last another few hours. Bobbi grabbed the blanket off of the back of the couch and started to unfold it.

"Bobbi?"

Bobbi turned around and saw Kara leaning on the doorway in her usual pajamas, just an oversized shirt. Bobbi smiled to herself. Kara's voice had been so thick with sleep, but her eyes were wide, and shimmering. She was beautiful.

"I didn't mean to wake you, sorry," she said. Kara looked down to the couch and shook her head, coming forward to grab Bobbi's hand.

"Come to bed. There's no point staying out here anymore, and I missed you," Kara said, offering an irresistible smile. Not that Bobbi would want to resist her anyway.

She let Kara 'lead' her into the bedroom. She just slipped into an old tee shirt and crawled under the covers, curling next to Kara. She found her hand again, and smiled. Two weeks of wishing Kara were next to her couldn't prepare for what it was like to actually have her there again.

"I missed you too," she said quietly.

Kara rolled over to face her, eyes boring into Bobbi's. "We're agents, this is what we signed up for."

Bobbi laughed affectionately. "I didn't sign up for you, Kara."

Kara rolled her eyes, catching her lips in a quick kiss. "You can back out at any time, Barbara."

Bobbi crinkled her nose. "I don't believe in quitting," she said. She broke into a bright smile, resting her chin on Kara's head. "I wouldn't want to, anyway."

She was a sucker for that pretty face. She was a goner for everything about Kara really. She tried to let her know, but it was something she was still working on. Her spy training hadn't really prepared her for heart to hearts and open communication. She was better with Kara than she was with most people, though. Kara liked to point out to her that while she may not be an open book, she was always kind. It was a compliment that Bobbi was more than willing to take.

"When's your next mission?" Kara asked.

"Let me fill out the report for this one first, then I'll let you know. You?"

"No word yet. Maybe we'll get some down time. Worst case scenario, think we can fix it so that we get teamed up?"

Bobbi smiled. "I almost got shot the last time we worked together."

"Keep your eyes on the mark next time, not me," Kara murmured.

Bobbi didn't even have a retort for that. Kara made a much nicer mark. No, that sounded bad.

"Or," Kara started talking again and Bobbi focused on her, "We can go run off to a safe house for a while, just the two of us, shut out the world for a bit," she said, smiling wide and prettily.

Bobbi ran a hand through Kara's hair. "That sounds nice," she agreed. But she had a duty. She was a little too married to her work at S.H.I.E.L.D, but it was just a fact of her life at this point. "Not sure we'll be able to get away, but it's a nice thought."

Kara nodded, unsurprised, and moved closer to Bobbi. She knew Bobbi was almost always going to have the next mission, but at least she also was aware are how hard Bobbi fought for a little time with her. Bobbi squeezed her hand, to let her know that she was here now. Happy, and so thankful, to be with her. Kara reached up to brush over one of Bobbi's injuries. She pressed a kiss to each one she could see before finding Bobbi's lips again.

"What happened?"

"Oh, the usual," Bobbi whispered. They were getting closer and closer to sleep. "I'm fine. I can take a few hits, you know."

She couldn't really talk about her missions, ever, unless they were on the same one. And even then sometimes Fury would give her side missions or other objectives that she couldn't tell Kara about. It used to bother Kara ever so slightly, but now she just stopped asking. It was the best way to deal with it. At least Kara understood the secrets, she was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent too, after all. Didn't mean it was always easy.

Kara nodded and rolled over, but she kept their legs tangled together and moved Bobbi's arm so it was draped over her. Bobbi smiled. This was the place she'd been longing to be for two weeks.

Bobbi might not be able to run off with her, but she'd always come back to Kara. She wasn't going to give her up.


End file.
